Fallout: Land of Ooo
by shadow spartan 117
Summary: The story of Dell Whitman, a vault dweller tasked with exploring the wastes. What happens if the land is not barren but is in fact Ooo? What will happen? Will they get on or will Dell have to deliver some justice? Please note: I have picked New vegas because I will use some referances, weapons and monsters.
1. Vault 45 and The Texan

Dell stood against his room's door and sighed. Life was in a vault was pretty dull. There was absolutely nothing to do for a 21 year old. Dell Whitman, 'Dell' to everyone, was soft spoken, amiable Texan. Dell enjoyed reading, from what books he could find in the vault, about Texas, its history and the Wild West. Dell was mostly interested in the Texas rangers, the old law enforcement agency. Dell had read stories and fancied himself as a bringer of law to a new and unsettled land. But he knew that would never because they weren't allowed to leave the vault. Dell was also good at shooting, knife and fist fighting, but he was a brilliant engineer. Usually Dell would have been fixing things around the vault, like doors, robots, lights and other things that would require a skilled engineer to fix. Seeing that there was nothing for him to fix, Dell was quite bored. Suddenly the intercom crackled in to life and began to spurt out a message, '_would Dell Whitman please report to the overseer's office.' _'Finally,' thought Dell, 'something to do.' With that, Dell stretched and walked to the overseer's office.


	2. Trade Secrets

Dell walked through the door to the overseer's office. It was a small square office with a desk and chair at the back. A safe sat in the wall, behind where the overseer was sitting. There was also a red and blue rug on the floor which had two chairs on it. 'Take a seat Dell,' said the overseer calmly. Dell sat down and looked at the overseer. He was a middle aged man but looked a lot older. He had brown hair and often smiled. But today the overseer looked serious and worried. 'What can I do for you?' asked Dell. The overseer gave a hallow laugh. 'What can't you do for me Dell?' Joked the overseer, 'but being serious I need you to do a job. A big job.'

Dell leaned forward in his seat and asked, 'what kind of job?'

'Well as you know, things have begun break down more than usually. I know you're a fantastic engineer and have been repairing all the major faults and failures. But I worry for when something big breaks like the water filter or the generators fail. That's why I need you to leave the vault.' Said the overseer.

Dell almost chocked on his own spit. 'Leave the vault? Was he mad?' thought Dell. 'Why would you come to me then?' asked Dell, who was still in shock.

'Because you have initiative. You can make those tough decisions. Also you're a good shot.' Said the overseer.

'Then why not go to Ed Mundey?' asked Dell, 'he is a better shot, a better survivalist and he is good with all the living off the land mumbo jumbo.' Said Dell.

'True, true.' Said the overseer, 'but he isn't as good when it comes to making decisions or seeing things through. That's why I'm choosing you.'

'Okay, I'll do it.' Said Dell.

'That's good. Go see Hobson in the armoury. He has some supplies for you. Said the overseer.

Dell stood up to leave but was stopped by the overseer. 'Before you go dell, take this.' said the overseer. The overseer went over to the wall safe and opened it. He took out a small key and handed it to dell. 'It unlocks your father's locker in the armoury. He told me to give it to you when you were ready and know seems like a good time as any.' Dell thanked the overseer and walked to the armoury.


	3. Leaving the Vault

Dell walked in to the armoury and was greeted by Hobson.

'Hi Dell. Come to kit up for your journey?' asked Hobson. Hobson was a short, bald man. He about 5'5 but he was one of the most friendly people in the vault. He was so easy to talk to and would always be there for you.

'Yeah I guess so. But first could you point to my father's locker.' Said Dell.

'Sure. It's over there in the corner next to the full length mirror.' Said Hobson cheerfully and pointed to it.

Dell walked over to the locker. There was nothing special about the locker except for the name label. It read ' ' Dells father. Dell sighed and opened the locker with the key the overseer had given him. The lockers contents consisted of customized riot armour with a trench coat; a full face helmet; some ammo and two weapons Dell never knew his father had owned. The first, sitting in a small wooden box, was a scope less hunting revolver with a long barrel. Dell picked it up and examined it. It was decorated in a fancy pattern and the grip had a bear and a star on it. Along the barrel a sentence read, 'for gallant service'. Dell opened up the chamber. It was a 5 bullet chamber and took 45-70 Gov't rounds. The other weapon was a shotgun. It was a large pump-action coach gun-style shotgun with a wooden stock and ornate engravings on the metal receiver, to which a red cylindrical capacitor with an antenna was attached. There was also a note which Dell picked up. It read, _'Dear Dell. If you are reading this then the overseer has decided it is time to let open my locker. The armour is your great granddads ranger outfit. He wore it before the bombs fell when he was a Texas Ranger. He used those two guns to bring justice. Take care of them dell. And whatever you do, I know you'll do me proud. Paul Whitman_.'

A tear came to dells eyes as he read the note. He wiped his eyes and put the armour on. He loaded the weapons and put the revolver in his holster and the shotgun on his back. He walked back over to Hobson who was holding a black backpack. Dell took the backpack and put it on.

'There's some shotgun shells, 45-70 Gov't rounds, stimpacks, rad-x, rad-away, purified water, a sleeping bag, a few bottles of beer and some other vital survival stuff in there. Also you may want these for when things get really close or if you need some heavy firepower.' Said Hobson smiling. Hobson then handed dell some dynamite, a lighter and a bowie knife. Dell put the knife in his belt and the dynamite in his backpack.

'Thanks Hobson, for all this and being a good friend.' Said Dell as patted Hobson on the back.

'That's ok dude. Try not to get yourself killed.' Said Hobson.

Dell then walked out of the armoury and to his room. He grabbed his cowboy hat off his bed and his goggles and put them in his backpack. He then took the photo of his mom and dad standing together of his bedside cabinet and put it in his bag. He then walked to the vault entrance where he was met by a huge crowd of people. Everyone was congratulating him and saying good luck. The overseer was standing by the large vault door. He was holding something. When Dell got to him, he handed it to Dell. It was a pipboy 3000. Dell slipped it on to his wrist and turned it on. 'I have programmed in a map with some locations that I want you may want to visit. The world may have changed so the locations may or may not be there. Oh and good luck Dell Whitman.' Said the overseer.

Dell thanked the overseer and turned to face everyone. They all went quiet. 'Thank you all for supporting me and I will do you all proud. Open the door.' Said Dell. Dell put the helmet on and drew his shotgun. The door slowly opened, creaking and groaning as it rolled open. Dell walked out in to a new world. He had to walk through a short cave passage before he came to an old, barley standing wooden door. It disintegrated as Dell touched it. Dell walked through the opening and gasped at what he saw.


	4. A whole new world

Dell stood in the cave mouth, gob smacked at what he saw. Dell had imagined the world to be barren, lifeless and dead. But he could see, well, life. There were trees, birds, clean running water. Everything looked so alive. 'Wow.' Thought Dell, 'everything's not dead. But that doesn't mean there aren't things that won't kill you.' Dell put the shotgun on his back and started walking towards the forest. Dell was amazed at all the life he saw. He just couldn't believe all that he saw. Dell kept stopping every few hours to have a drink or some food.

It was early evening when Dell came across a burnt out old car. Dell walked up to it and examined it. There was nothing much left of the car except for a suitcase. It had decayed with age and the lock had broken. Dell opened the case. It had some old dollar notes and some scrap electronics. Dell picked them up and put them in his bag. As he was searching the car he heard a growl behind him. Dell spun around to see a large brown bear growling at him. Dell nervously drew his shotgun and aimed it at bear.

'Don't come any closer.' Said Dell in hushed voice. The bear growled and started coming closer.

'Fine. Have it your way.' Said Dell. Dell but shotgun to his shoulder and aimed carefully. Dell squeezed the trigger, which sent buckshot in to the bears body and head. The bear groaned and slumped to the ground. Dell sighed and holstered his shotgun. Dell carried on walking.

Dell walked for a bit longer till he came to a small pool of water. By then it was quite late. He put his stuff down and set up a campfire. He ate some crackers and fake cheese. Dell didn't get out his sleeping bag because it was quite warm. He simply lied down against a tree and fell asleep wearing his armour.

About midnight, Dell was awoken by the ruffling of his bag. He didn't move but thanks to the low light vision in his helmet he could see roughly what was going on. There were two figures rummaging through his stuff. One looked like a dog and the other a child.

'What do you think this is?' asked the one who was examining his shotgun.

'Not sure.' Said the other the figure. 'Keep looking.' Dell quietly raised his revolver and aimed it at one of the figures.

'Move another muscle and ill blast you in to next week.' Snapped Dell.

'Arrgh!' screamed both of the figures. Dell realised then that they had not know he was there.


	5. Rustlers

Dell stood up, still aiming his revolver at the pair. He walked towards the two and re-lit the camp fire. The light from the campfire revealed the pair as a yellow dog and a human kid who looked around 14.

'Start talking. Who are you and why are you going through my stuff?' asked Dell.

'Were sorry dude!' said the dog, 'just don't kill us.'

'What the dog can talk?' asked Dell in surprise.

'Yeah, Jake can talk. Look we are really sorry for going through your stuff. Said Finn. Dell holstered the revolver and walked over to his rucksack. He got out the bottle of whisky and walked over to the campfire.

'So who are you?' asked Finn. Dell sat by the campfire and looked at Finn.

'I'm Dell. Dell Whitman. Said Dell.

'So are you like some armoured humanoid or something?' asked Jake as he sat down by the campfire.

'Well judge for yourself.' Said Dell. Dell took off his helmet and took a swig of the whisky. Finn and Jake gasped at Dell.

'You're a human.' Gasped Finn. Dell smiled at Finn and nodded.

'That I am.' Said Dell with a smile, 'born and raised in vault 45.'

'Vault 45? What's that?' asked Jake.

'A vault is a large underground bunker built before the bombs fell in 2077. The vaults were designed to keep us safe and they did. I left the vault because I have been tasked with finding supplies, replacement parts and to see if the world is inhabitable for humans.' Said Dell. Both Finn and Jake listened with great interest as dell explained about the vaults and its purpose.

'I have question.' Said Finn. 'What did you mean by the bombs falling?'

'Well the bombs are nuclear bombs which obliterated all life and civilisation that wasn't underground.' Said Dell. Dell yawned and scratched the back of his head. 'If you two don't mind I'm going to sleep.' Said Dell.

'Maybe you could come back to home and sleep there.' Suggested Jake.

'Ok sure.' Said dell. 'It beats sleeping out here. Let me grab my stuff.' Dell put his helmet back on and got up. He put his rucksack on and his shotgun on his back. 'Ready.' Said Dell. Finn smiled and walked over to Jake. Finn then jumped on Jakes back and beckoned Dell to get on as well. Dell reluctantly did and almost had a heart attack when jack grew to almost 5 times his normal size.

'Jesus Christ!' exclaimed Dell, 'the dog can grow!?'

'I sure can.' Said Jake, 'I have stretchy powers.'

'Man. The world is weird.' Thought Dell. They soon arrived at the Finn and Jakes tree fort. Finn opened the door and led dell to the living room. Dell dumped his bag on the floor and sat on the coach.

'You can sleep on the coach.' Said Finn cheerfully. 'See you in the morning Dell.'

'Night Finn. Night Jake.' Said Dell. Finn and Jake climbed the ladder up to their room. Dell took his armour off and put it on a nearby table and pulled some long johns out his rucksack. He then got out his sleeping bag and rolled it on the coach. Dell got in it and went to sleep.


	6. Building Bridges

Dell awoke to an unfamiliar smell. Dell got out his sleeping bag and stretched. He scratched his shaved head and yawned. He walked in to the kitchen area and sat at the table.

'Morning Dell.' Said Jake. 'How you feeling?'

'Refreshed. Where's Finn?' said Dell.

'Asleep. Don't worry he'll be up in a minute.' Said Jake.

'That smells good. What is it?' said Dell.

'Pancakes.' Replied Jake

'Smells much better than the powdered or tinned stuff I ate in the vault.' Said Dell.

'Powdered food? Sounds revolting.' Said Jake. 'Eat this.' Jake handed dell a plate of pancakes and Dell started to eat it. Finn came in a few minutes later and ate his pancakes with Jake. Nobody spoke until they had eaten.

'So what are we doing today?' asked Dell.

'Well I thought we would introduce you to some of our friends.' Said Finn.

'That sounds like a plan. When show we go?' asked Dell.

'Well as soon as we are ready.' Said Finn. Finn and Jake left the table and went upstairs. Dell returned to the living room and put his Armour and packed his stuff in to his bag. Dell then used his pipboy to go through his notes. Soon Finn and Jake came down from their room.

'Ready to go?' asked Jake.

'Sure. Let's go.' Said Dell as he put his helmet on. Dell stood up and followed Finn and Jake out the house.

After a bit of a walk, the trio arrived at the candy kingdom. Finn and Jake carried on walking but Dell stopped, taking in the scenery. Dell eventually followed Finn and Jake inside the candy kingdom. The trio immediately went to the large castle in the centre of the kingdom. Dell followed Finn and Jake inside and down to a lab area. The room's walls were white and looked very clean. A few cabinets and drawers stood against the outside wall. In the centre of the room stood a scientist wearing a white lab coat and goggles. She had pink skin and long pink hair.

'Hey PB.' Said Finn. PB looked up from her work and smiled at the trio. She took her goggles off eyed Dell.

'Who's your friend Finn?' asked PB.

'Well he's...' started Finn but stopped.

'What is it Finn?' asked PB.

'Well it's hard for me to say.' Said Finn, 'I'll let him explain.' Finn then looked at Dell and Dell understood. Dell took his helmet off and put it on a nearby cabinet. PB stared at Dell, mouth wide open. A look of shock and surprise was on her face. PB immodestly ran over to Dell and started examining him. She scribbled something down on a clipboard and kept examining Dell. PB stopped and stared at Dell.

'Are you really human?' asked PB.

'Yes I am Miss. My name is Dell Whitman. What is your name?' Replied Dell.

'Princess Bubblegum. PB for short.' Said PB.

'A princess? I'm honoured.' Said Dell with a little bow.

'Would it be alright if I preformed some tests on you Dell?' asked PB.

'Of course. Only if you know what you're doing.' Joked Dell, 'I'll see you guys in a bit.'

'Ok Dell. We'll find something to do.' Said Finn. 'Come on Jake.'

'In a bit dude.' Said Jake. Finn and Jake walked out the lab leaving Dell and PB alone in the lab.

'So what kind of 'tests' will I have to take.' Asked Dell.

'Well it's just some basic medical examination. Blood test, physical condition, mental condition. Basic stuff.' Said PB as she got a clipboard and a pencil out. PB then pulled up a chair and sat on it.

'What is your age?' asked PB.

'21.' Replied Dell.

'Thanks. Also in advance I want to thank you for letting me do these tests. You're the only other human I've seen except for Finn, so it means a lot scientifically.' Said PB.

'It's alright. Do you want to know a bit about me?' asked Dell as he sat up on a cabinet.

'Ok, sure.' Replied PB.

'Well, I grew up in a vault. I would spend most of my day reading books, hanging out with my friends or fixing things around the vault.' Said Dell.'

'So you're a repair man?' asked PB.

'Yeah, you could say that. I'm here looking for parts to fix up the vault.' Replied Dell cheerfully.

'Really? What sort of parts?' said PB. Dell looked down to his pipboy and scrolled to the notes sections and found the note.

'Err... water filtration unit parts, generator replacements, lighting, agriculture tech, incinerator parts and other life support parts.' Said Dell.

'Well, I think I can help you with the agriculture tech.' Said PB, 'I heard rumours about a place which was completely overgrown by plants but might have what you're looking for.'

'Thanks, I check it out.' Said Dell, 'Now should we get on with these tests?'

Bubblegum then did several tests on Dell including taking a blood sample, analyzing his physical and mental fitness, and checking to see if he had any diseases. After a few hours Dell walked out the lab, feeling better and enlightened that he had met intelligence and advanced person. He left the castle and saw Finn and Jake talking to a girl. The girl looked around Finn's age and had yellow-orange, almost flame like skin. Both her hair and dress were an orange-red colour. Dell walked over to the group, perplexed by the girl's odd colour skin and hair. Finn turned to see Dell and waved.

'Hey Dell. There's someone I want to meet.' Called Finn, 'Dell, meet flame princess.'

'Hi, flame princess, I'm Dell.' Said Dell. He reached his hand out to shake FP's; but she pulled her hands away, cradling them in each other.

'What's the matter?' asked Dell, surprised by the sudden action.

'When I touch people, they get hurt.' Sighed Flame prince, 'I'm sorry, I've got to go now.' She walked off rubbing her left arm gently.

'Ok. That was a bit odd.' Muttered Dell. He turned back to Finn, who was watching FP leave. He continued staring a bit longer. 'So what do you guys want to do now?'

'Well there's someone else we want you to meet, but we need to wait to later.' Said Finn.

It was now late evening. The sun had disappeared for today and an inky black, sky had replaced it. Dell smiled to himself. The wind gently breezing by, cooling him as the trio walked. Soon they arrived at a cave. Inside the cave looked quite dark, but a light seemed to come from a small house. 'Is that a house?' asked Dell.

'It sure is. My friend Marceline lives there.' replied Finn.

'Wouldn't have been easier to visit her in the day, when you know, we could see?' questioned Dell, almost tripping over.

'Well she's not really a day person.' said Finn. They continued on, eventually reaching the house. Light shone out one of its windows. 'Looks like someone's home' Thought Dell. Finn walked up to the houses door and knocked on it lightly with his fist. No response. Finn knocked again. No response. 'Maybe she's out?' asked Jake. Dell couldn't help but notice the hopefulness in his voice. 'Or she's probably still asleep.' replied Finn.

'No, Jake was right.' added a voice. The trio spun round. Dell was surprised to see nobody. 'Look up idiot.' said the voice. Dell obeyed and was greeted by the sight of a floating teenager. The girl had light blue-gray skin and long, midnight black hair that reached down to her feet. She wore a light grey top with dark blue trousers and red boots. A menacing looking axe rested on her back. 'Oh hey Marceline, we wanted you to meet are new friend Dell.' sad Finn. Marceline floated down and stopped by Dell. Now that she was closer, Dell could make out two marks on her neck. He didn't know what it was but it unnerved him. 'Hello Dell.' said Marceline, 'so what are you?'

'I'm a human.' replied Dell, taking off his helmet. As he said this, he saw Marceline lick her lips.

'Well, Dell the human, Do you know what I' am?' asked Marceline with a smile.

'No, but I'm sure you'll tell me.' Said Dell.

'I'm a vampire. An un-dead creature of the night.' Said Marceline with a smile. 'Does that... scare you?'

'To be honest, it does unnerve me a little.' Replied Dell. Marceline let out a laugh and floated around Dell.

'Relax, I'm just messing with you.' Said Marceline as she playfully punched Dell in the arm. She then turned to Jake, who looked slightly scared, and hissed at him, causing him to cower. She chuckled and looked back at Dell. 'So why are you here then?' asked Marceline.

'Finn wanted me to meet you.' Replied Dell.

'Ok, so what do you think of me?' asked Marceline.

'Your an odd character, I'll say that much. I think we'll have to hang out more, so I can get to know you better.' Said Dell. 'But first I need some sleep. Visiting people is really tiring.'

'Ok Dell. I'll see you soon Marcie.' Said Finn. Finn and Dell headed back over to Jake, who to the tree fort. When they arrived, Dell immediately went to his sleeping bag. He felt that the day had worn him out and was glad to get some sleep. But he realized that tomorrow was going to be a lot harder.

**Thanks to everyone for waiting so long. I hope to post more of both my stories soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
